


Over My Head

by HiorHeyAshton



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiorHeyAshton/pseuds/HiorHeyAshton
Summary: Steve tries to be helpful but ends up in a love triangle because this is Stranger Things and there must always be one!





	1. Lost and Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> So the timeline for this story is a little off. In this timeline the Hargroves moved to Hawkins November 1, 1984. The gate was closed thirty days later.
> 
> This story begins in May of 1985 which is 6 months later.

Graduates please move your tassel from right to left. Our ceremony has now concluded. Congratulations to the class of 1985!!

With that final announcement, cheers erupted and graduation caps where thrown high into the air. Smiles were plastered on all the faces of the graduates and their families. 

Despite all that optimism, Steve Harrington couldn't quite get into the celebratory mood. His parents didn't help either. Steve noticed his father had continuously checked his watch throughout the ceremony and looked like he wanted to be anywhere else than at his only son's graduation. His mother was a little better. She didn't seem to lose focus until at least halfway through the speeches when she found her manicure a lot more interesting. And Steve? Well he was physically present but his mind was far away on his future. 

Adulthood was coming abruptly for Steve Harrington. Come Monday morning, he was taking over Harrington Industries from his father while his parents took a year long vacation traveling around Europe. If anyone had asked Steve, he would have suggested that perhaps his parents had it backwards and that he was the one who should be traveling the world instead. But no one asked Steve. His father told him how it was going to be and he accepted it. It wasn't like he had another plan. He barely made it to his high school graduation, so the idea of college didn't seem like a better idea. At least this way he could make a living for himself. 

"Oh honey we are so proud of you! My little graduate!!" Steve's mother enthused as she pinched his cheek with her hand and pulled him into a tight embrace. That brought a slight blush to Steve's cheeks and a smile to his face. Steve would always be a momma's boy.

His father on the other hand, was a different story. He offered a stiff handshake.

"Steven. You're a man now. Remember Monday morning real responsibility starts," he gruffly stated while looking at his watch for the hundredth time. "I think its time we head to the airport."

"Yes, sir." Steve replied letting out a sigh. So much for celebration. 

At that moment a stampede of people rushed all around the Harringtons.

"Steve! Steve! You did it! You're old now!" Dustin screeched as he latched himself onto Steve's middle for a strong embrace. 

"Dude you did it! Who would have thought?" Mike joked as he came up behind Dustin and added himself to the hug.

"Wait for me!" Will shouted not wanting to be left out. "Come on Lucas don't be too cool for school!" Will added dragging Lucas in so that he too was hugging Steve.

"You guys came?" Steve asked incredulously. He knew the kids thought he was a damn good babysitter, but he didn't know they would show up at his boring-ass graduation. Steve started to get a little emotional and had to cough to hide the fact that he was tearing up a little bit at the sentiment. 

"You knew we wouldn't miss your graduation. Congratulations." Nancy said coming up and hugging Steve too once the kids reluctantly let go. 

"Yeah congrats man." Jonathan added quietly giving Steve a handshake. 

"Thanks guys, it means a lot" Steve stated giving them each a heartfelt smile of gratitude.

"Alright grad boy, everyone in for a picture!" Joyce shouted as her and Hopper finally joined the group, camera in hand. They both congratulated Steve before handing the camera to… Billy Hargrove?

"Billy? What are you doing here?" Steve inquired. He was in even more shock at seeing Billy Hargrove at his graduation. 

"Alright everyone in. On three, everyone say 'King Steve'" Billy said as he prepared the camera for the photo.

"Wait for me!!!!" Max shouted as she ran up and threw herself into the picture next to Lucas. She was out of breath like she had been running. 

Oh that made sense. Billy wasn't here for him. He was here for Max. The world righted itself. 

"AHEM. Steven. Your mother and I are going to miss our flight." Steve's father rudely announced once the pictures were taken. 

Steve looked sheepishly at the group of people assembled for him. 

"Um sorry guys, I've got to take my parents to the airport." 

Joyce leaned in conspiratorially and whispered "Don't worry sweetie, your graduation party is tonight at my house. Seven o' clock, don't be late!" She winked and went back to stand next to Hopper as the group said their goodbyes and promised to all be at the party later tonight. Steve had never felt more loved in his entire life. It made his whole mood shift to one of positivity instead of apprehension and despair for the future. It made the whole drive to the airport whilst his father complained the whole way bearable.

__________________________________________________

Once they arrived at the airport, Steve's father insisted that Steve accompany them to their gate to assist his mother with her luggage. 

Sure asshole, because you can't be bothered, he thought.

Upon arrival at the gate, a sadness starting creeping into Steve's heart again. As much as his parents drove him insane, he was going to miss them. Sure they weren't present for most of his life, with his father always away on business trips and his mother always accompanying him. But he was still going to miss their presence for an entire year.

"Now Steven. We are going to miss you. You better take care of yourself. Get plenty of sleep and eat right. None of that pizza all the time. I love you." His mother said tearfully as she clutched him to her. 

"I promise mom. Love you too." Steve replied clutching her equally as hard before reluctantly letting go. He turned to his father surprised when he grabbed him into a quick bear hug. 

"Now son, you are taking over the family company so you better work hard and not disparage the Harrington name. And take care of the house, I better not come home to ruins. See you son." His father said sternly before taking a couple steps back as a cue for Steve to leave.

"Yes sir. Have a safe trip." And with those words Steve turned and made his way back to baggage claim to exit the airport.

\---------------------------------------------------

He was almost through baggage claim when he heard a voice drag him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me sir. Do you know where I might find the bus to Hawkins, Indiana?" 

Steve looked over to the right and saw a young woman speaking to the customer service desk. 

"Yes miss. Out the door to the right. Bus number 11." The customer service agent replied looking bored.

Steve noticed the woman was struggling to grab her bags. She had a duffel bag and a suitcase that looked heavy.

Before Steve knew what he was doing he heard himself say "hey do you need help?"

The girl turned in surprise and looked up at him, only for him to realize that she was pregnant.

"Oh umm, yes that would be great. Thanks." She replied shyly still trying to wrestle the duffle bag.

"Here let me. Sorry I just couldn't help but overhear that you're headed to Hawkins. That's where I'm from." Steve stated trying to make it less awkward that he basically was listening in on her conversation.

"Oh yeah? Is it a nice place?" She inquired earnestly. It made Steve nervous because he felt that whatever he said to the girl would form her opinion of Hawkins. 

"Its nice enough for a small town. Its usually pretty quiet, but every now and again trouble stirs up to make life interesting." Steve answered honestly. He didn't want to disparage Hawkins but at the same time he wanted to let her know in a safe way about the craziness with the Hawkins lab.

"Hmm. Well anything will be different than where I'm from I suppose." The girl said thoughtfully.

They were outside now passing the different buses looking for bus number eleven.

"Where's that?" Steve blurted out without thinking. He immediately blushed and looked at the ground realizing that he was being really nosey today.

"California." She replied wistfully like she was envisioning it at that very moment. Steve was quiet after that, afraid that she would be offended if he asked more weirdly personal questions of a complete stranger.

He studied her instead out of the corner of his eye. She was tall for a girl and she seemed to be around his age. She had long brown hair that hung loosely in waves down her shoulders. She was wearing a loose floral dress and had one hand resting on her stomach protectively as she walked. 

She’s pretty, Steve found himself thinking. That was a can of worms that he did not want to open. He quickly tried to distract his mind with talking. 

"I'm Steve by the way. I didn't mean to interrogate you. I just---we don't get many visitors to Hawkins." He finally said after they walked in awkward silence for a couple buses.

"Hi Steve. I'm Christine. This can't be---" she started but never finished her statement. They had gotten to end of all the buses and there was no eleven in sight. "We didn't miss it did we?" She asked with panic slowly flooding her voice. 

"No I don't think so. Here why don't you sit right here on this bench with your things and I’ll run down to the beginning again and double check. Maybe we were distracted by my interrogation." He joked trying to make her feel better. She was looking a little pale and that freaked Steve out a little. She was pregnant after all.

Christine made herself at home on the cold bench and waited patiently while Steve ran to the beginning of the busses and double checked all the numbers. She saw him speak to one of the other bus drivers. He was walking back towards her slowly and she already knew before he got there that the news wasn't good.

"So it looks like bus eleven already left. The next one for Hawkins doesn't leave for another six hours."

At his words, Christine's face fell. Six hours was a long time to wait on an uncomfortable metal bench while pregnant and with luggage that she could barely maneuver by herself. 

"Ok. Well thank you for your help Steve. Maybe I'll run into you sometime in Hawkins." Christine said with a small sad smile. She started looking around the bus terminal to determine if there was anywhere more comfortable to sit. In that cursory glance she saw absolutely nowhere else to sit and wait.

Steve's heart clenched in his chest. He couldn't just leave her here. She looked like she was his age and she was by herself. 

"Hey listen. Why don't you ride with me back to Hawkins. I can drop you off wherever you're going. I'm not a weirdo I promise. I just graduated from high school today and I start work Monday taking over my dad's company. So I'm not an ax murderer or anything." Steve said sheepishly. He was debating whether he was coming off as creepy when all he wanted was to be helpful. 

Christine paused. So far Steve had been nothing but nice to her, but she still was unsure. 

"Alright. I'm trusting you Steve. Because I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm 7 months pregnant and I can't wait around hours for a bus. I trust you more than I trust this bus depot. Thank you for your kind offer. Road trip!" Christine said while giving Steve a genuine smile. 

"Road trip indeed." Steve said smiling back.

\------------------------

The drive was quiet but pleasant. Neither vehicular occupant felt the need to begin conversation. Steve’s thoughts were still on his parents and Christine’s were on her past.

Steve and Christine had been on the road for about 45 minutes when Christine's stomach gave a loud grumble significant enough that Steve could hear it over the gentle hum of the radio.

"I'm sorry. I had breakfast this morning before I left California I swear." Christine said sheepishly refusing to look in Steve's direction. 

He just chuckled before switching into the right lane. 

“Sure you did.” He replied sounding like he didn’t believe her one bit. “I’m going to pull off at the next exit. I wouldn’t mind some lunch either.”

“Oh my gosh I love IHOP! I didn’t know you guys would have these this far east!!” Christine exclaimed. 

Steve was a little in awe at how excited Christine was about a mediocre pancake house. She looked like a kid on Christmas.

“I’m totally ordering a Rooty Tooty Fresh and Fruity.” Christine continued to chat as they entered the fine eating establishment. There were a few patrons here and there but for the most part the restaurant was largely unoccupied.

“Can I help you folks?” A server inquired appearing seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Table for two” Steve said allowing Christine to follow the waitress to a table in the corner because it was unlikely Christine would fit into a booth comfortably.

“What an adorable little family you are. What can I get for you guys?” The elderly server gushed.

Christine and Steve both stared wide eyed at each other while their faces turned a nice shade of fuchsia. A nervous laugh escaped both of them, but by the time they gathered themselves to set the record straight about the fact that they were practically strangers, the moment had passed.

“Thanks. I’m keeping them.” Steve said awkwardly. “Two Rooty Tooty Fresh and Fruities please.”

“Coming right up! You two are so adorable I could just eat you both up!!” The waitress exclaimed as she headed back into the kitchen.

Christine burst out laughing and soon Steve joined her. 

“Wow. I did not expect that. She was wayyy too chipper. She must have had too many pancakes.” Christine joked to break the tension.

“I would not want to see her in the morning.” Steve added to keep the mood light. 

They both continued to chuckle a little bit as silence descended upon them. Finally Steve’s curiosity got the better of him and he knew he needed some answers.

“So not to go back into my police interrogation tactics or anything, but can I ask what brings you to Hawkins?” 

Immediately Christine’s whole demeanor changed. Gone was her smile and instead she looked both terrified and apprehensive at the same time.

She let out a sigh before answering. “No I don’t mind your questions. I feel like I owe you some answers because of the great kindness you have paid me and my baby by letting us hitchhike with you to Hawkins. It’s just a long story that’s a bit complicated. I might as well tell you though because you probably know where to find the person I’m looking for.” Christine said as she played with her napkin. 

Steve could tell she was anxious by the way she was twisting and twirling the paper napkin until it was in pieces on the table. 

“Sure, I’m happy to help. Is it a family member?” Steve began hoping that if he guessed right it would relieve a little bit of Christine’s tension.

“Actually I’m looking for my boyfriend. His name is Billy. Do you know him?”

Steve thought he had heard it all, but that was not what he was expecting. 

“As in HARGROVE??” Steve almost shouted because he couldn’t help it. What the hell was happening to the world. At that moment Steve would have rather taken on an army of demodogs then be privy to this sort of situation.

“Yes Billy Hargrove. He’s my boyfriend----well he was my boyfriend before he broke up with me and moved with his family here to Indiana.” Christine sad sadly. She looked like she was nearly in tears and that made Steve feel bad for probing.

“I---um—how---yes I know Billy. I can take you to him when we get to town if you want.” Steve replied slowly. He was still trying to figure out if the situation was what he thought it was.

“Thank you Steve. I don’t know. I thought that was what I wanted, but now that I’m here, I’m not sure. Why is this such a MESS??” She exclaimed looking to the ceiling as if God would send an answer right then and there.

“Billy and I went out for two years. I loved the guy. He was everything to me and I thought him and me would get hitched after graduation. But then I found out I was pregnant. I told Billy and next thing I know he’s breaking up with me over the phone and tells me he doesn’t want to see me. I come by his house and there’s a giant for sale sign that says SOLD in big red letters and the house is empty. I had to hear through the grapevine that they moved to some random place called Hawkins, Indiana. At first I didn’t know what to do I was so distraught. But then I had to think of my baby and my future if I was going to raise this kid on my own. I graduated high school early by taking extra classes at the junior college, and I had a job at my aunt’s salon sweeping hair. I saved and saved and then just realized that I don’t want to do this alone---hell I can’t do this on my own. I need Billy. So I said goodbye to sunny California and bought a one way plane ticket here to this great state of Indiana. I’m hoping I can get my boyfriend back so my baby can have a father. Does that sound dumb or what?” Christine asked honestly looking up at Steve finally to gauge his reaction. She felt like maybe she had divulged too much and there was a good chance Steve would laugh in her face or leave her there in the diner and go home by himself because she was a loon. 

Instead Steve had a sympathetic expression his face and he reached out and patted Christine’s hand that was resting on the table.

“That doesn’t sound dumb at all. I think it sounds incredibly brave.” Steve replied. He wasn’t lying either. He genuinely didn’t think that he would have been able to do half of what Christine just said to get herself here to Indiana. She was one tough cookie. 

“I don’t know much about the Hargroves, but I do know where Billy lives because I’ve had to drop his little sister Max off there from time to time. I babysit her and a couple other kids in town. I can take you there if you want or I can take you somewhere else. You did make it all this way to Indiana, finding Billy can wait a day or two and if you want, you can come to my graduation party tonight as my guest. No pressure though. Its your decision.” Steve said hoping that it would alleviate some of the stress that Christine was under. He figured Joyce Byers wouldn’t mind if he added one more to the guest list.

“Thank you Steve. Again you offer the kindest things. But I couldn’t possibly crash your graduation party! I’m sure you will want to spend it with all your family and friends.” Christine said sadly.

“Umm yes you can. It’s my day and therefore I can invite who I want. Also it’s just going to be friends because I was just dropping my parents off at the airport. They’re leaving on a European vacation for a year. And by friends I mean my ex-girlfriend, her new boyfriend, the town sheriff and his girlfriend, and a bunch of kids that I babysit. So it’s going to be a real riot.” Steve said sarcastically. “And honestly, don’t feel weird about coming. It would make me happy to have you there since we are new friends and I could use more friends my age.” That joke seemed to do the trick because Christine was soon chuckling along.

“Alright new friend, I’ll crash your party.” This was not what Christine had thought would happen when she boarded that plane this morning and said goodbye to her home. But she liked the way things were going so far. For a few moments she let herself be happy and enjoy her pancakes with her new friend Steve. Billy and all the drama that came along with him could wait…at least for a little while.


	2. Crash My Party

Steve pulled his BMW into the driveway of the Byers’ house. He switched off the engine and glanced over at Christine. Her eyes were a little wide and she seemed a little uneasy.

“Hey. Don’t worry. Everyone is super nice and they’ll love you.” Steve said quietly trying to be reassuring.

Christine didn’t say anything but she gave him a small smile in return as she too unclicked her seatbelt and made her way out of the car. She had to wiggle a little bit to help propel herself out of the vehicle. She followed behind Steve as they both walked up the path to the door.

Steve really hoped this was the right thing to do. He truly had no idea how anyone would react to Christine, but at the same time, he knew they were all good people. He didn’t think any one of them would judge. Especially not after everything that went down with the Hawkins Lab. 

Steve hesitated before knocking and looked over at Christine. “Hey, I’m not going to tell them anything about why you’re in Hawkins. I’m just going to say I met you at the airport if that’s ok? That way people will leave you alone while you figure out stuff.” He hoped he hadn’t overstepped his bounds by making that decision for Christine. He respected her autonomy, but he also knew Dustin and his crew of nerds. He didn’t want any of this to get back to Billy prematurely via Max. 

Speaking of Max, he was thankful that Max would be busy tonight and not be at his party because that meant there was no chance of Christine and Billy’s past being brought up.

“Yeah that’s fine. Thanks Steve, for looking out for us.” Christine said giving Steve a smile before turning towards the door in anticipation. It was now or never.

Steve gave a gentle knock and before he had barely finished, the door was flung wide open and Dustin was there grinning up at Steve with his new teeth.  
“It’s about time Harrington! We were all starting to get worried that the man of the hour wasn’t going to show up.” Dustin snarkily said to Steve before he noticed Christine. “And who is this? Why hellooo grrrrrr.” Dustin did his little Chewbacca growl that he swore would be a hit with the ladies.

“Calm down asshole. I’m on time. What did we say about your Star movie screech?” Steve asked sarcastically as he ruffled Dustin’s hair before stepping inside. “This is Christine. She just moved here to Hawkins. I met her at the airport and now we’re friends so be nice!” Steve threatened giving Dustin a terrifying look.

“Ok, ok dude. But for the millionth time, its STAR WARS! Hi Christine, I’m Dustin. Steve’s cool best friend. Welcome to Hawkins!” Dustin said as he shook Christine’s hand and looked up at her earnestly.

Christine couldn’t help but be charmed by Dustin’s antics. 

“It’s nice to meet you Dustin. I hope we can be friends too.” She said by giving his hand a shake and giving him a bright smile before following Steve into the house. 

Steve walked straight through the house to the backyard where everyone was hanging out. There was a table set up with food and a bonfire illuminating all the faces that turned and cheered as they saw Steve had finally arrived at the party. Immediately though the faces noticed a stranger following Steve and they were certainly confused that Steve Harrington was showing up with a pregnant young woman.

“Heyyy guys. So this is Christine. She’s new to town. I met her at the airport and yeah. Thanks for this party!” Steve shouted at everyone so they wouldn’t bombard Christine with questions. 

Joyce seemed unphased by this unexpected turn of events because she was the first one to walk up to Christine and introduce herself. “Hello dear. My name is Joyce. That’s my son Will over there and my other son Jonathan.” They both gave a wave in return. “Welcome to my home. Please help yourself to some food and there’s plenty of chairs so you’re welcome to sit anywhere.” 

Christine obeyed Joyce’s instructions because even though they had eaten on their way, she was hungry again. She walked over to the table and started to make a plate of food for herself.

“Hi Christine, I’m Nancy. Welcome to Hawkins!” Nancy said trying to be welcoming. If Nancy was truthful, the sight of Steve walking in with a pregnant girl who was that pretty freaked Nancy out. She was totally over Steve, but still.

“Thank you. I’m happy to be here.” She replied. She had almost said excited but that didn’t seem the appropriate word to describe why she was there in the first place.

“Soo you met Steve at the airport?” Nancy inquired. She wasn’t trying to be nosey, but she really was. She just wanted a little more clarification on this interesting turn of events.

“Uh yeah. He was very nice, he saw me struggling with my bags and offered to help. And of course I missed my bus so I had resigned myself to my fate of just waiting for the next one in six hours when he offered to drive me. And I am eternally grateful to him for that because those airport benches suck.” Christine joked before realizing she didn’t know if Nancy would actually find her funny or not. Back home in California people had found her personality charming despite the fact that she was definitely a little on the quirky side. She didn’t know how much she could really be herself in Indiana. To her utter delight Nancy chuckled at her joke and then came to sit next to her in the chairs by the fire. It was a cool night but not uncomfortable, especially with the blaze of the fire to keep them warm. 

Steve was at the food table on his second plate of KFC because he loved it and it was finger licking good when Hopper approached him. 

“So kid. You met her at the airport. Is that the story you’re sticking with?” Hopper asked as he just stood there and waited for Steve to tell him the truth about the whole thing.

“Wha—yes of course that’s what I’m saying because it’s the truth!” Steve replied indignantly. He didn’t like where Hopper was going with his suggestive tone. As if he could read Steve’s mind, Hopper let out a small snort as if he found Steve’s denial amusing.

“Ok Harrington, if you say so. Its none of my business.” Hopper placed his hands up in mock surrender but he was still smirking at Steve to let him know that he still did not believe a word.

“Oh my God. Dude it’s not like that. Look, there is more to her story, but it doesn’t have to do with me. It’s someone else in town. But I don’t want to be the one to tell it because it isn’t my place. I’m sure everyone will find out when she’s ready. And again, I really did just meet her at the airport!” Steve sighed for good measure. He had known this would be slightly difficult but he figured everyone would get over it. 

Hopper seemed surprised at Steve’s words and his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. “Alright Harrington, relax. I’ll let it go……for now.”

Steve exhaled a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding when Hopper finally relented and walked off to join Joyce. He looked over to check on Christine and found all the nerds huddled around her in awe of her stomach.

“You mean you can actually feel the baby kick?” Will asked with both awe and repulsion at the same time. 

“Yeah! You want to feel?” Christine asked quickly seemingly loving the attention of the children. Steve had no idea why she encouraged them. They were annoying asshats. 

“I want to feel. I want to feel.” Dustin exclaimed loudly. Christine reached out for Dustin’s hand and then lightly placed it over her stomach. All the kids including Steve stared waiting for something to happen. Dustin seemed to be getting impatient.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, I don’t-----HOLY SHIT BALLS! ITS ALIVEEE.” Dustin screeched as he pulled his hand back quickly staring in horror at where his hand had been. 

“Wicked.” Lucas replied before asking if he too could feel. After that each kid took a turn feeling Christine’s stomach before getting weirded out and running into the house to retrieve the stuff needed to make s’mores.

Steve noticed Christine was now sitting alone and so he made his way over to sit next to her for awhile. 

“Hey. How are you holding up?” Steve asked. He couldn’t quite keep the concerned tone out of his voice. He hated that he always sounded like a dad as Dustin so lovingly referred to him. 

“I’m ok actually. This has been really nice. I hope there are more nice people like you all in Hawkins.” Christine replied as she looked into the burning flames of the fire.

“Eh they’re ok. It’s these nerdlings that you need to watch out for. They’re a handful.” Steve replied smacking Dustin affectionately as he scurried by with his marshmallow roasting stick. 

Christine laughed and then turned to Steve. “You know, you can feel the baby too if you want. It’s become my party trick.” She didn’t know why she offered just then, but it seemed like everyone wanted to feel so she figured Steve should get his chance before the kids wanted a round two.

Steve froze for a moment unsure. He had never felt a baby inside a woman’s stomach before. The thought of it kind of made him a little nauseous. But he snapped out of it and shyly nodded his head.

Without saying a word Christine reached out and gingerly grabbed Steve’s hand before placing it on her stomach. She kept her hand on his so that he wouldn’t move and would let his hand remain flat. 

It took a second and then Steve jerked his head up to stare at Christine in wonder. “Oh my God. That’s amazing! There’s a baby in there!” Steve said stupidly. Later he would berate himself for making such a stupid comment, but in the moment he was completely taken off guard. 

Christine cracked up at how Steve’s eyes were almost popping out of his sockets and his mouth was hanging open like a cartoon. 

Both their eyes turned quickly to the commotion inside the house. It happened so quickly that they didn’t even have time to change the weird position they were in.

“Hey guys. Sorry I’m late! I finally got mom to let me come as long as Billy stays with me!” Max yelled as she ran into the backyard joining the other kids. 

Then Billy was in the doorway looking out into the backyard. He had his signature smirk on until he immediately spotted Christine and the blood looked like it drained from his face. He seemed to sway a little and he grabbed onto the doorframe for support. His eyes immediately took in the way that she was leaned into Steve Harrington and she had been laughing at something he had said. He followed her body and saw in plain view her hand over Steve’s hand on her stomach and that’s when he saw red.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HARRINGTON. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE. GET AWAY FROM HER.” Billy bellowed as he charged into the backyard. No one even had time to react before Billy was there dragging Steve out of the chair and he punched him hard right in the eye. 

Christine was stunned and terrified of what was going to happen. She didn’t think Billy would hurt her but he had looked murderously at Steve. She watched in horror as he knocked a solid punch into Steve’s eye. 

She began screaming at Billy to cut it out to try and distract him to get him to leave Steve alone. Finally that seemed to get Billy’s attention. He looked wildly down at Christine before he sank to his knees right there in front of her and looked utterly bewildered.

“Christine. What are you doing here?” He asked more quietly now that he had settled down. He looked pained as he stared into her eyes waiting for the answer.

“I had to come find you Billy. I couldn’t stay in California. I know you broke up with me, but I can’t do this on my own. I’m in over my head.” She replied hoping Billy wasn’t about to spit on her or laugh in her face. She didn’t know what would happen if he told her to go away. She had not thought of a plan B. 

“I----I” Billy began but just let his word sit in the air for a minute. This whole thing had caught him so off guard that he wondered if he was dreaming right now. 

“The baby’s healthy Billy. It’ll be born in two more months. I’m already as big as a whale and supposedly I’m supposed to get bigger.” Christine said quietly. She had forgotten that there was a group full of practically strangers watching them right now. Everyone else and the background had disappeared and it was just her and Billy in this moment. 

Everyone else held their breath watching these two. They were shocked when they realized that Billy was the father of Christine’s baby and didn’t know what was going to happen next. Hopper had grabbed some ice for Steve’s face but he just stood there like everyone else watching this unfold. 

“You’re no whale Christine. You’re just as beautiful if not more so then the day I met you.” Bill reached out and tentatively clasped Christine’s hand before turning it in his to her left wrist. There was a tattoo of a heart with his initials BH in the middle. It was small, and her parents had been furious when she had gotten it, but Christine loved the tattoo and Billy loved it even more. He placed a soft kiss there over the heart and looked up at Christine. 

“Why did you leave us Billy?” Christine couldn’t help the words that tumbled out of her mouth. They had been locked inside and tumbling around her head for months and now that he was here in front of her, she couldn’t hold them back any longer and prevent them from spilling out. 

But those were the wrong words to say because something changed in Billy and the adoration he had on his face before was now morphed into something cold and indifferent. He dropped her hand unceremoniously and stood up and just stood there towering over her.

“I don’t know why you’re here. I broke up with you and left. Do you need me to spell it out for you?” He asked coldly. 

Christine’s heart clenched in her chest and she almost couldn’t believe the way Billy changed so quickly.

“Billy…”She tried but he just glared at her.

“ I can’t do this.” He said finally and stormed off. They all heard the door slam shut and then the roaring of the Camaro’s engine and tires as it took off. 

Christine just sat there in that chair as still as a statue. She couldn’t believe that had just happened. That was not the man she had fallen in love with. Maybe this had been a mistake. She should have just left things alone. What had she been thinking? She placed her head in her hands and massaged her temple before she rubbed at her eyes as tears threatened to pour out. She fought it though because one thing she did not want to do was to cry in front of strangers and new friends. She didn’t want to look as weak as she felt. But she couldn’t bring herself to look at anyone.  
She heard footsteps approach though as they crunched on the pine needles. Christine tensed up waiting for whatever was going to come.

“Hi Christine. It’s good to see you again.” 

Christine was surprised to hear that voice. She glanced up in surprise and was met by a timid looking Max and her always fiery red hair. 

“Hello Maxine. It’s good to see you again.” Christine said genuinely. She had always adored Billy’s little sister. They had spent a lot of time together, the three of them back in the good old days in California. She had even been the one to teach Max how to skateboard.

“Umm the boys said they got to feel you stomach earlier so umm I was just wondering if I could too.” She asked brazenly. Max had never been afraid to be direct. That made Christine smile a little and forget about the tears for the moment.

“Of course Maxy, come over here.” She had Max sit in the chair that Steve had been occupying before the assault by Billy. When Max felt the kick her face lit up and she yelped in delight.

“That is so freaking gross! I love it!” That seemed to break the tension. Everyone was talking again and Hopper had Steve sitting down by the house with the ice on his eye and was forcing him to follow the light of his flashlight presumably to check for a concussion. From this distance Christine thought he looked a little dazed. 

“You know when this baby comes, you’re going to be an aunt. Aunt Maxine. How does that sound to you?” Christine was surprised in the way that Max dropped her hand away from her stomach and looked down at the ground. She didn’t look excited or happy in the reaction that Christine had expected her comment to result in.

“I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” Max said refusing to look up at Christine.

“Sweetie. None of this is your fault. You can’t blame yourself—“ Christine began before Max cut her off sharply.

“You don’t understand! This is all my fault. All of it. Billy breaking up with you, us moving away. It’s all my fault!!” Max started shaking as the tears started to well up in her eyes now and she still refused to look at Christine. 

“Max. Why don’t you tell me what happened and then I’ll judge for myself whether it’s your fault.” Christine didn’t think there was any way in the world that this could be Max’s fault. She didn’t get Christine pregnant. She didn’t decide to move their family to Indiana of all places. And there’s no way she told Billy to break up with Christine and then Billy just magically listened. 

Max sniffled and then nodded her head. “I heard Billy talking on the phone to you late one night. And I heard that you were pregnant. At first I was scared because I knew my dad would be mad. But then I heard Billy say you were keeping the baby and that it would be a secret so I got excited. I wanted to get a present for the baby. So I saved up all my arcade money and all my allowance money and I bought a one-thing that babies wear with a little skateboard on it. I thought I hid it in my room where no one could find it. But then my mom found it. She freaked out because she thought somehow I was pregnant even though I’m too young and then she told Neil and then they forced me to tell the truth. I didn’t want to tell them. I knew it would get you and Billy in trouble but they said I would be sent away to go live with nuns if I was pregnant and they didn’t believe it wasn’t for me. So I had to tell the truth. Next thing I know we’re being moved to this shithole Indiana place. So it is all my fault. Billy tells me all the time its my fault. I don’t deserve to be an aunt.” Max finished her story and then Christine wrapped her arm around her and pulled her towards her in a hug. She stroked through her beautiful sun kissed hair.

“My little Maxy of course that isn’t your fault. You were doing something awesome and getting us a present. And a really cool present at that. It’s not your fault what happened at all. The baby and I don’t blame you one bit and in fact, the baby is kicking me extra hard right now on the side where you are so I think they know their auntie is here.” At Christine’s words Max looked up in confusion before realizing that Christine didn’t hate her after all. 

“You mean I can still be an aunt?” She asked earnestly. She sniffled a little and her unshed tears gleamed in the moonlight. Christine was reminded just how young they all were, especially Max. 

“Of course you can. The baby and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Christine gave Maxine one last hug before sitting back in the chair that had suddenly become very uncomfortable. “Why don’t you join your friends and make a s’more for us after you’ve had one? I’m sure the baby would like to taste one.” Christine asked because she felt like chocolate would be the answer for the short term. 

Jonathan came up suddenly and was a calming presence near Christine. His voice was quiet but soothing at the same time.

“Hey sorry if this is rude, but you look tired. Do you have a place to stay? Because Will and I could always share a room and you could stay here if you needed.” He said quietly.

“She’s staying with me.” Steve said as he walked over to where Christine and Jonathan were. He stared at Jonathan for a moment daring him to say otherwise. “We should get going. Come on Christine.” Steve reached out his hand and helped pull her out of the chair that somehow she had become stuck into. Steve didn’t let go of her hand but instead had a firm grasp on her wrist as he led her through the house and through the goodbyes. 

They were silent until they were both inside Steve’s BMW and he had pulled away from the Byers house. 

“You really don’t have to let me stay with you especially not with everything that’s happened.” Christine said staring at the big purple bruise beginning to form on Steve’s face.

“Don’t. Just don’t. You’re tired. I’m tired. You’re alone and I don’t really want to be alone right now. And I also don’t trust Billy Hargrove so I’m going to protect you from him. Whatever you decide tomorrow is up to you, but for tonight can we please just both go to my place?” Steve seemed exhausted and honestly Christine didn’t know what else to do at this hour in a strange town she had never been to. 

“Ok.” Was all she said as they drove to Steve’s in silence.


	3. Can't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's POV to what went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to lots of Roy English songs when I was writing this. The chapter is so named for my fave, "Can't Lie".
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Takemetowonderland420 for the comment that inspired me to write again.
> 
> Cheers!

Billy’s POV

“I can’t do this.”

And with those words, he stormed out of the house and jumped into his Camaro. The tires squealed as he peeled away from the house and away from what just happened. He needed air. Fuck he needed---—Billy didn’t know how to complete that sentence. After driving aimlessly for a few minutes, he pulled off to the side of the road. It was dark and he was in the middle of nowhere, which was exactly where he wanted to be right now. 

What the fuck is my life? He thought to himself. This was not how he expected this evening to go at all. 

His fingers clenched into a fist and he had this urge to just HIT something. He got out of his car and slammed the door shut. Once he reached the front of his car, he began pacing. Unconsciously he pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one, bringing it to his lips in an attempt to calm down. 

When that didn’t work fully, he grabbed a felled tree branch and began taking batting practice with it against a tree. When it snapped he simply found another and another until he was sweating and out of breath. 

Screw this. Was all Billy thought to himself as he drove home in a fury. He took a shower and then just stared at the ceiling of his room while laying on his bed. 

Christine was here?? The baby---HIS baby was close to being born. F-U-C-K. What was he going to do?

He had wanted to call her so many times. He had wanted to take it all back and just tell her the truth about everything. Why he had to leave. That he really missed her, but that he wasn’t allowed to miss her. He purposefully hadn’t allowed himself to miss her. 

And Billy just couldn’t believe it. When he had walked through the door and seen Christine in fucking Hawkins, Indiana, he was so relieved and happy to see her, to know that she was ok. 

But then he saw that she looked all carefree and was laughing at something Steve Harrington of all people had said, that had cut Billy to the core. He used to be the one to make her laugh like that. 

He still kept a Polaroid picture of both of them. They were at the beach back home in California. Billy had his arm around her and they were both looking at each other instead of the camera laughing at something stupid he had said. He couldn’t bear to part with the picture even when he had to rip himself away from his old life. That picture was a literal snapshot in time of Billy experiencing joy. He clung to it on his worst days when his ribs ached or when the cuts inflicted by his father wouldn’t stop bleeding. And he hated himself because he was so weak and just couldn’t let go.

Even worse, Christine haunted his thoughts even when he was at school. He couldn’t go near the gym without thinking about her. Whenever he had basketball practice or games he would inevitably always think of her. In California she had gone to all of his basketball games, cheering loudly from the stands for him even if it was just a practice scrimmage. She never missed a match. Here in Indiana he would always feel that emptiness inside when he looked up into the stands and she wasn’t there yelling his name. The gym would remind him of her and how he should have just had the balls to face her and tell her the truth. He always just tried to distract himself so he didn’t dwell on those thoughts. Hell that’s why he was such a dick to Harrington. Because he was an easy target and it was easier to channel all his anger, hurt, and rage at a target, because maybe then he could get over her. 

Billy knew he was lying to himself. He wasn’t over Christine. He had tried. He had tried hard. He had tried to convince himself that he was fine without her. He would go out at night and hook up with any girl he could find. Even a couple of the moms in town that were hot. ANYONE just to fill that hole temporarily in his heart that he felt when he thought of Christine. 

He knew what he had to do. He heard light footsteps in the hall and he realized Max was home. Idiot must have had enough sense to get a ride. 

Billy didn’t even care that Max had been left at the Byers house. But right now he needed her for information.

He got up quietly and snuck over to his bedroom door. He waited until he heard the footsteps right outside and then he threw the door open quickly while grabbing Max’s arm and pulling her into the room before shutting the door again. 

“Ouch asshole what’s the big idea?” Max hissed in annoyance. She had already had enough of Billy for one night. But then she realized he was probably still reeling from everything that went down with Christine and her anger dissipated a bit. 

Billy didn’t like that Max had suddenly started looking up at him with a patient look. It unnerved him. The chaos that had been swirling around in him quieted and suddenly he was calm.

“Sorry shithead. Um do you know where I can find Christine?” 

Max looked up sharply at Billy. He suddenly sounded like he didn’t hate the world and it was weird as hell because it sounded a lot like the Billy from California talking.

“She left with Steve. I don’t know where they were going but you could try his place.” Max replied slowly watching Billy’s face for any indication on what he was thinking.

“Fucking Harrington.” That made Billy irritated. Why did it have to be Steve Harrington of all people sticking his nose where it didn’t belong.

Max sighed. The old Billy was back again.

“Look asshole, its your call. But when Christine left, she looked exhausted and devastated thanks to you. Maybe give her the night?”

Billy flicked Max in the shoulder before rolling his eyes. “Fine. Now get the hell out.”

Billy would let Christine rest tonight because at least one of them needed rest and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be him. He knew he fucked up, and that tomorrow he had to find her and set things right. He had to.


	4. Fall Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy swallows his pride and faces Christine.

The next afternoon, Billy swallowed his pride and knocked on Steve Harrington’s door.

Steve opened the door halfway, his body blocking Billy from seeing inside.

“You’re not welcome here Hargrove. So you can fuck off.” Steve sneered while trying to slam the door shut, but Billy had jammed his foot in the way preventing that from happening.

“Look dickhead. I need to see her. I need to talk to her and tell her--- never mind. Its none of your fucking business just open the door so I can talk to Christine.” Billy sounded desperate and sincere, and that gave Steve pause. Billy was right that this wasn’t his fight. It was up to Christine whether or not she wanted to talk to him.

“You’re right. This isn’t about me. I’ll ask her if she wants to talk to you. But if she says no then you need to leave.”

Billy nodded his assent and removed his foot from the door. He waited in agony chewing on his thumb nail nervously for Steve to return.

The door opened suddenly startling Billy out of his thoughts. It was Steve again.

“She said she’ll speak with you. Follow me.” Steve stepped aside so Billy could enter his home and then led the way up a giant marble staircase. He followed Steve down the hall until he stopped just outside a closed door.

“This is between you two, but just think of the baby. If you’re going to upset her, you should reconsider.” Steve whispered looking at Billy pointedly. “And if I so much as hear anything that makes me think you’re hurting her, I’ll give you twice the beatings you’ve given me, do you understand me?”

Billy hung his head in shame. “I just want to talk to her. This thing with us—it’s complicated. And I am uh sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did and punched you. It was just the way you both were when I came in that made me snap. But you didn’t deserve that.” Billy admitted quietly. He was trying to do the right thing here and speak the truth. He figured he could start with Harrington. 

“I appreciate that, and I understand.” Steve replied. He knocked twice and when they both heard a “come in.” Steve gestured for Billy to enter.

Billy grasped the doorknob and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before opening the door and stepping inside making sure to pull the door closed behind him. 

The room was larger than Billy and Max’s rooms combined. It had a king sized bed in the middle of the far wall and a large dresser. There were even two armchairs next to a book case with a desk and a lamp on it. Christine was lounging on the bed with her swollen feet propped up on pillows and looked up expectantly when Billy entered. 

He stood there for a moment unable to find the words he wanted to say. Finally he realized that it didn’t matter where he started as long as what he said was honest and true.

“I can’t lie anymore to myself Christine. I really miss you. And I love you and I’m so fucking sorry for walking out the way I did. And for leaving. And for everything……I need to tell you the truth about what happened because I’ve been a coward and just please---just listen. That’s all I ask. If you hate me and never want to see me again, then I understand.” Billy didn’t know when the tears had started to slowly come down his cheeks, but he gently wiped one away because he was confused. He was not one to get emotional. 

But this was Christine. HIS Christine and HIS baby. He had to suck it up and be a man and take responsibility if he was going to have any shot at keeping his little family together. All he had ever wanted was a family. Like a real one that ate dinner together at a table and talked about boring shit like how their day was. Where the kids would do their homework at the kitchen table and then the family would sit together and watch TV before he and his wife would put the kids to bed. Both present while they switched off reading stories to them. It was all he fantasized about from the moment he had met Christine because he knew she was the one that he wanted to build that family with. 

He walked slowly towards her afraid that at any minute she would tell him to leave and then he would lose the chance that he had been begging for every night since he had left. 

“It was Neil. He threatened to hit you in the stomach until there was no baby. He knew where you worked at the hair salon and he fucking threatened me with that. And no matter what he did to me I didn’t care, but he wasn’t going to fucking lay a hand on you or MY kid. Billy said starting to get angry all over again.   
He was breathing really hard now trying to keep himself in control. His emotions were all over the place tonight and it was hard for him to deal with it. He was used to trying to just be numb. 

“I couldn’t let him hurt you or the baby. So I told him I would do ANYTHING. He said I had to call you right then and there and break it off with you and to be cruel so you wouldn’t come looking for us. He said if I wasn’t convincing enough that he would show up at your work to finish the job. So I did it and it destroyed me. The next day he packed us up and we left for Hawkins. He didn’t even tell me where we were going so there was no way to get word to you. And honestly I was scared. I didn’t know what he would do. So I just let things lie and I tried so fucking hard to forget about you and forget our baby, but I just couldn’t. I’ve never forgotten about you Christine.”

Billy had to pause to wipe at his eyes again and his nose because it had started to run a little bit. Every part of him was itching and telling him to run away and never look back, to stop while he was ahead and forget about these feelings. They were tearing him apart. 

“I—I—I still love you. I’ve never stopped loving you. Please don’t shut me out now. I promise I’ll make things right. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you and our baby. I want this. I want us to be a family. I….” And Billy just broke down. All the pain and all the heartache that he had been burying inside and pretending wasn’t there bubbled uncontrollably to the surface. 

“Come here William.” Christine demanded softly. Billy sniffled loudly and made his way over to the bed. Christine reached out a hand and brought Billy to sit next to her and then pulled him down into a laying position into her arms letting him sob into her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and gently ran her fingers through his hair as she made soothing sounds to try and calm Billy down. After a few minutes had passed, he started to regain his composure. 

“No one has called me William in a longgg time.” Billy chided quietly. Christine only called him that when she was messing with him or when she was telling him something important. 

“Well its long overdue. Give me your hand.” Christine commanded looking calmly into Billy’s eyes. She watched him carefully to see what his reaction would be.

He silently surrendered his hand to Christine not knowing what she was going to do. She gently took it in hers and then moved it down onto her stomach so that Billy’s hand was flat against her with her hand covering his. 

Billy stayed still like that waiting in anticipation. Finally after a minute or two he felt gentle movement under his hand. It felt like he was receiving a high five from inside Christine’s stomach.

“Holy shit. Is our baby kicking??” Billy hoarsely exclaimed. The emotions he was experiencing and all the shouting he had done earlier had diminished his voice. He looked up at Christine with wide eyes and a genuine smile of awe.

“William, I’d like to introduce you to our baby. I don’t know the gender yet. My mom thinks it’s a boy but my grandma swears it’s a girl.” Christine said with tears in her eyes. She had been waiting for this moment for months.

“Hi baby.” Billy began trying not to get choked up. “I don’t care if you’re a boy or a girl, I’ll love you the same.”

“This is your father. He’s an idiot.” Christine said chuckling as Billy gave her an indignant look before breaking out into another smile and focusing again back down to her stomach where their hands were still intertwined. 

“He’s promised to help take care of us, and keep us safe. And he told us that he loves us baby. And you know what? I’m going to give him a chance and let him take care of us. Because I love him back. And I never stopped loving him even when he left us.” Christine looked up at Billy again and she had to take in a breath because he was looking at her so intensely. He slowly brought his other hand to her cheek and pulled her towards him until her lips were on his. 

That kiss grounded Christine. After all the fear and anxiety, Billy was here with her, and he was going to help her get through this. They were going to be a family. Christine pulled back to look into Billy’s eyes again. They had switched roles and now she was the one with the tears. 

With her eyes watching him, Billy leaned down and gave Christine’s stomach a light kiss.

“I won’t let you down baby. Either of you ever again.” Billy said.

Christine really hoped that what he said was true, but she was willing to put her trust in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Billy, Steve, and Christine are all meant to be over 18 at this point.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story so far! I will be posting an update soon.


End file.
